The dragon slayer of 221B baker street
by Ladymischief09
Summary: "Slay me a dragon of golden teeth and cole black eyes. In return i give my heart to thine, my mighty dragon slayer" Takes place during 'His last vow'
1. Prologue

**The dragon slayer of 221B baker street. **

**PROLOGUE.**

"Hello there little girl, tell me what is your name?" He asked. His eyes were dark and glossy, like deep pools of ink.

"Ember rose, what about you, what's your name mister?" I asked, curious about the strangers name. I know my parents told me not to talk to strangers but i couldn't help it, i liked causing trouble, but isn't that what usual ten year olds do. Cause trouble that is.

"Well, if you like you can call me jim. Jim Moriarty" he said, jim said. He smiled at me a wide smile that made his eyes wrinkle. Something told me that jim isn't a good guy but he was nice to me. I don't know why though. He just came up to me while i was having lunch by my school's yard. Nobody liked me here at school, all my class mates hate me because my daddy is rich. They kept on calling me spoiled.

"_Moriarty_, thats a weird name" i said frowning, it felt strange on my tongue like some foreign language.

"Yes it is, though i do like your name. Did you know ember means dying light, it suites you though. It sounds just like a princess' name, fit for a fairytale, much like your life" he grinned like a cheshire cat, but the shine in his eyes scared me.

"Thats what my daddy calls me, he calls me princess. He also told me not to talk to strangers" i said looking down at my half eaten sandwich. Jim laughed heartily and i looked up at him puzzled.

"Yes, but you know my name and i know yours, doesn't that makes us friends little ember?" He said and i nodded, slightly puzzled at first by his confusing words, i am after all only ten, theres only so much that i could understand.

"I guess you're right jim" i said and smiled a shy smile. He was my first actual friend. "Of course I'm right, i always am" he said. The bell finally rang and i quickly stuffed my unfinished lunch in my bag and turned to face my new friend but he was gone. I sighed. Maybe i just made him up out of loneliness and boredom, the lack of friends must be getting to my head. But still i could've sworn he was real. I mean he had to be. I sighed.

"Well, good bye jim" i said to no one as i went back inside the school building.


	2. Ch 1 The scarlet letter

**AN: hey guys so, this is my first sherlock fanfic so please read this authors note! This story will be written in a two way perspective. The first would be from my OC and the other would be done in third person, it will be written at the top part in bold letters. I just wanted to clear this up so to not cause any sort of confusion. Okay, now read on and enjoy! Enjoy enjoy my little Cumbercookies! **

* * *

**Chapter one. The scarlet letter. **

**EMBER: **

"Alright class, who here knows the story of the scarlet letter?" Mr. Jones said in his usual monotone voice as he surveyed the entire class, his gaze finally settling down on me. I sat up a bit straighter in my seat.

"Miss kingston, what about you, what can you say about the scarlet letter? You should know, the drama club once did a play about it." He said. His pale green eyes were sharp behind the thick framed spectacles perched at the edge of his nose.

"Well... Its about Hester Prynne, a beautiful woman who is basically being forced to wear a scarlet 'A' on her clothing as a symbol of her crimes, specifically; adultery" i answered with a slight quiver in my voice. Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow at me then proceeded with his lecture. He teaches English and he loathes me. Obviously because i often get pulled out of his class thirty minutes early by Mrs. Eleanor for drama practice along with a group of other members such as Jane Anders, Gale Weathers, Bianca Blackpool and Josh Barker.

"I swear, Mr. Jones has a thing against you, Ember" Bianca whispered to me with a slight frown. I laughed at her suspicion and dismissed it as nothing more than irritation towards me for my lack of interest in his subject.

"You're crazy Bianca, now shut up before we get caught" i whispered back with a slight frown.

"Whatever, i still think the bloody bastard is going to fail us for sure" she muttered with an eye roll. I snickered at her little tantrum, but she was right. Mr. Jones probably is gonna fail us on the nest test just for being bloody annoying. Suddenly Mr. Jones snapped his book shut with a loud thud. His eyes darting towards us, his steely gaze making a bead of sweat slide down my temple.

"Miss Blackpool, meet me in my office after class!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Uh... Sorry Mr. Jones i have drama club later so, no can do" Bianca said with a sassy tone in her voice which made both Mr. Jones and myself frown. Wow, she has guts.

"In my office after class Miss black pool, and then three weeks detention after school" he said with a tone of finality before going back to his discussion about the scarlet letter. Bianca scowled at the book in front of her and stayed quiet for the rest of the class.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signalling the end of english class and last period, meaning its time for drama practice, my favourite time of the day. I packed my things, stuffing all my books and notebooks in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder before smoothening out my plaid school uniform skirt.

"Miss Kingston, can i have a word with you for a moment" Mr. Jones said from behind his desk. When i opened my mouth to complain he fixed me a look that said he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Don't worry, it won't take long" he said and i complied, trudging towards his desk. Bianca was still seated in her chair.

"So what is all this about sir?" I said a bit confused. He stared at me first before taking off his glasses making his eyes appear brighter and sharper.

"I am concerned about you miss Kingston, you surround yourself with very... Troublesome people, you're friends are very unlike you and i'm afraid soon and i mean very soon, you will start acting much like those hooligans you so chose to make your friends" he said in a low tone. What is he going on about? Why the sudden interest in my social life and who i make friends with.

"I appreciate your concern sir, but i'm afraid i don't quite understand where this is going" i said, confused. I scowled at him and he sighed irritably.

"Your marks a quickly dropping Miss Kingston, your grades are getting lower and lower by the semester and i do believe that it has something to do with you Drama friends" now i glared at the bloke sitting in front of me. He thinks my grades are dropping because of my club activities...

"Thank you for voicing out your concerns sir, and i will try to get my grades up. But please don't talk as if you know everything. I love The drama club so i would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to ruin it for me" i said bluntly and stalked off but not before hearing him say goodbye.

"Yes well, goodbye miss kingston and have fun at drama practice. Miss Blackpool please follow me to my office" i heard his voice through the doors as i stalked down the pristine white halls towards the school theatre.

* * *

"Okay everyone, please study your lines and don't be late tomorrow" Mrs. Eleanor yelled through her megaphone. Her voice kept ringing in my ears that it literally hurts.

"Oh my god! I am so excited about tomorrow. I am so auditioning for Juliet!" Gale screeched excitedly to Josh. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board and made goosebumps appear on my skin making me cringe.

I went to grab my bag from a near by bench when i noticed it wasn't there. "Funny, i could've sworn i put it there" i muttered to my self.

"Are you looking for this?" I jumped as a girl with light brown hair and sharp green eyes tapped me on the shoulder. She was holding my bag in her hands. I knew her, her name is... What was it, ah yes! Her name is Henriette Jones. She's been in all my classes ever since freshman year except for english. Though this is the first time she's ever spoken to me.

"Um yeah, why do you have it?" I asked feeling awkward in her scrutinising gaze.

"Oh... Well i... We needed to paint the bench so i took your bag" she said quietly, almost inaudible. She gave me my bag and i said a quick thank you before going home. The car was already waiting for me by the gate.

* * *

The ride home was short and very quiet and when we got home daddy was leaned over his desk typing madly on his laptop. My father is a best selling novelist, he has written dozens of award winning books earning him tons and tons of cash, which is why i live in a mansion and takes a limo everyday to school. It was rather weird how everybody thinks you're so cool when you're rich when you're in high school. I remember clearly back when i was younger, all the other kids would get driven to school by their parents while i was being taken to school by our chauffeur; Arnold. During those times i didn't have any friends, they called me spoiled. But now, it would seem that everyone wanted to be me or at least be friends with me.

"Hi daddy, how's the book writing going?" I said as i gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me looking up from his screen to me.

"Its going great honey, say could you tell Bradley to fetch me my tea. Oh and there's a letter for you. Its on the coffee table" he said as i called bradley into the study and asked him for some tea.

"Who's it from?" I asked my dad as i picked up the envelop sealed with red wax. It was very old fashioned looking. My name was written on the back in red sprawling letters.

"I don't know, the mail man delivered it earlier this afternoon but it doesn't say who its from. Think it might be a suitor?" He said and i rolled my eyes

. "Oh please, don't even start with that" i snorted. Oh for gods sake i'm seventeen and he's already looking for suitors! I can't believe his my father.

I brushed a lock of stray red hair behind my ears and opened the envelop. The paper inside was crisp and yellow with a faint scent of roses. The letters were done in the same red sprawling letters as my name. It simply said:

* * *

'See you soon'

~Love Jim.

* * *

Odd, i don't recall knowing anyone by the name jim, yet it seemed so familiar. Something kept tugging at the back of my mind. Like a forgotten memory but i just cant seem to recall. How utterly weird and confusing. I went up to my room and kept the envelop in my drawer. Something felt so disturbingly wrong about that letter and how familiar it seemed.

* * *

"Oh come on people! Why won't you let us in?! We're members of the drama club, we are allowed into the schools theatre no matter when!" Gale yelled frustrated at a tall man wearing a grey suit, his hair was greying as well and he wore an annoyed look on his face. People were starting to gather near the doors to the Theatre from all the commotion. I watched from afar as people in blue sanitation suits wrapped yellow caution tape all over the theatres door. I wonder what happened now? Maybe some punk tried to vandalise the theatre, they always try to do that. It was probably those jocks that just loved to make fun of us.

I made my way to the crowd as gale started getting all hyped up and began screaming curses at the older man. I pushed my way through throngs of curious students and teachers until finally reaching gale, josh and jane. They all stood together at the front, gale frantically swearing as she said she needed to rehears and audition for the role of Juliet. Henriette was there as well, calm and quiet as ever.

"Im sorry miss, but the auditorium is off limits to all students! Its official police business!" He insisted before receiving another string of piss off's and fuck you's from gale.

I stepped up beside my friend. This was getting out of hand "Im sorry to interrupt this little bickering match of yours but whats going on? Why wont you let us in?" I asked. When the man was about to answer a voice came up from behind us.

"A murder" a tall man in a dark coat stood behind us where the crowd of by standers have parted quite like ants. They formed a perfect path to let the man through. He came closer to us, each long step he took flowed with arrogance and grace.

"Murder?! What the hell? Here in our school?" Gale sputtered through her mouth like a dead fish.

"Yes, a murder. Perhaps you'd like to tell me about the case, Lestrade?" He stood just in front of me and up close he was ghastly pale in contrast with his dark clothes. His eyes was like thin ice. Such a pale blue, so sharp that one look can shred you into a million pieces and his lips were the most beautiful lips I've ever seen on a man and frankly it made him look so handsome, along with his lustrous dark brown curls.

"Sherlock! Oh for gods sake, you cant just go strolling around a school brandishing the word murder around!" A short older looking man said with wide dark blue eyes and short greying hair.

"Oh they're high school students john, not preschoolers. They have sex, take marijuana and drink alcohol. A murder is most likely not to frighten them" the shorter man who i presume is john, sighed.

"So, who's the victim?" Sherlock questioned the man he referred to as Lestrade.

"Her names Bianca Blackpool, junior student and member of the drama club, parents reported that she never came home after leaving their house late in the evening" i gasped in horror as i heard Bianca's name. No! This can't be real!

"Come on i'll show you" sherlock and john followed Lestrade into the theatre as the doors opened and i saw a glimpse of Bianca's body sprawled on the stage. I gasped for breath as tears quickly fell from my eyes blurring my vision. Gale, josh and jane all stood there behind me wide eyed with shock and horror. Who would do such a thing?! Without thinking i threw myself through the doors before one of the police officers could stop me, i ran towards the stage and shoved my way through john, sherlock, Lestrade and a scruffy looking man with dark hair wearing a forensic suit. I fell on my knees beside Bianca's body. Her skin was so pale and translucent, her blond hair matted with blood from a gash on her throat, her eyes placid and dull.

"Miss you cant be here! You'll contaminate the crime scene" the scruffy man said as lestrade hauled me to my feet and away from my friends dead body.

"Whats this... Hmm, seems like some one left us a clue" sherlock said with almost glee in his cold eyes as he examined Bianca's neck. He tilted her head to the side, revealing a small wound behind her left ear. It was a letter 'A' carved into her skin.

"What is that?" John asked. Sherlock looked at him, amused at the string of events unravelling before him. Is he some kind of a psychopath?! How can he possibly be in full glee when someone, specifically my dear friend Bianca is lying dead at his feet!

"Its a mark, someone wants us to find her. This is no ordinary murder, who ever killed her is trying to tell us something" sherlock said, stifling his fingers under his chin.

"The cut on her throat, its clean and almost impeccably straight, so who ever killed her she definitely knew, there are no signs of resistance and judging from the mud on her shoes she came here on her own, not a single trace of force and her clothes are clean and are in perfect condition meaning there wasn't much of a struggle." He deduced just from looking at her. How could he possibly know all these things?

"You, how far is her house from here?" Sherlock turned towards me, his eyes calculating. I couldn't breathe, what more speak. His eyes softened a little as i saw myself reflect in them.

"M-maybe less than ten minutes away by foot" i said, my voice hoarse from all the crying.

"So she chose to meet her murderer somewhere near her house where she could just walk and not risk attracting attention by arriving by a cab or being seen at the station. Whatever she was meeting her attacker for, its definitely something she wanted to keep a secret" he deduced even further and we all looked at him with amazement.

"Doctor Watson, could you please take her to the infirmary and check if shes alright" Lestrade said to john as he passed me over to the shorter man. He lead me out of the theatre and into the infirmary. The walls were white and clean and it smelled like mint and soap.

I sat on a metal hospital bed while john checked me for any signs of shock. After he finished with the check up he fetch me a glass of water which i gulped down quickly.

"So, Bianca. Was she you friend?" John asked kindly and i fought to keep the tears at bay. I stared down at my lap and fondled with my fingers. I noticed that my knee high white socks were stained with Bianca's blood.

"Yeah, she was one of my closest friends. We've been friends since freshman year and we also joined the Drama club together. I loved her like she was my sister" i said tearfully. John stared at me with sad eyes.

"Im greatly sorry for your loss. My name's John Watson by the way" he said with a small comforting smile.

"Yes i know, the men in the auditorium mentioned it. My name's Ember Rose kingston" i took johns out stretched and shacked it.

"Wait... Kingston? You cant possibly be related to Nathan Kingston, are you?" He said almost excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he's my father" i said shyly and he smiled broadly at me.

"Wow! Okay i know that this is not the proper time to say this but i am a huge fan of your fathers works! I have all his books at home" he said almost like a child. It made me giggle despite the grief of losing my best friend.

"Well, if you're done fan girling over your obscene obsession towards miss Kingston's father john, i would like to have a word with her" sherlock suddenly appeared on the doorway, his cool demeanour never faltering. "Miss kingston"

i nodded and came towards him. His tall frame towered over mine like a dark shadow. "I took the liberty of going through your locker and found this" sherlock pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket.

"Oh what the hell sherlock? Going through her things?! You cant possibly think she killed Bianca, did you" john yelled, but sherlock never faltered.

"Read it Miss kingston" he instructed and i felt a thrill run through my body at the sound of his Deep baritone voice. I took the piece of crisp paper from his gloved hand and read it out loud.

"What's in a name that which we call a ROSE by any other name would smell as sweet" the word rose was highlighted in red and at the very bottom of the page, one solitary letter done in slashing slants of red was written. It made my skin crawl. It was a letter 'A' "I-i don't understand, what does this mean?" I asked looking up at the pale man with striking blue eyes in front of me.

"It can only mean one thing. You're the main target. You are the very centre of this circle miss Kingston. Someone wants you dead" he said with a deadly sharpness in his tone. I gasped. But why me? I don't remember ever doing anything to anyone to actually piss them off so much that they'd want me dead.

"But why? And if so why did they kill Bianca. Why didn't they go for me instead?" I asked, frantic and confused. Sherlock smiled at me a dark and sinister smile.

"I don't know why but they probably killed your friend just to make a point. They want to kill you but they want to have fun doing it as well. I will ask Lestrade to put you under surveillance" with that he left, john following close behind. I stood there stunned. Why would anyone want me dead? What could anyone possibly gain from murdering me? Other than ransom money there's really nothing that i can offer.

As i steped out of the infirmary some one tapped my shoulder making me jump and strike, out of panic, shock and reflexes. Luckily Henriette seemed to have dodged my attack. She held my bag in her hands again, as if it were some precious relic from ancient times.

"Y-you dropped this earlier. I thought i'd look after it for you while you were talking with the detectives" she said quietly. I nodded and sighed with relief.

"Thank you Henriette, i really appreciate it" i said and took back my bag. Something felt odd but i dismissed it as paranoia. "Anyways i have to go call my dad, bye. Oh and i like your lipstick colour today" i said and waved goodbye. The colour she was wearing today looked similar to the one i usually wear. She waved goodbye and i ran off to the toilet, dialling my dads number. I seriously needed to talk to him.


	3. Ch 2 The scarlet letter (part 2)

**Chapter two. The scarlet letter (part two)**

** EMBER:**

Its been a week since Bianca died of murder and frankly we are no where close to finding the bloody bastard who killed her. I haven't received any letters from my mystery admirer and i wish that i don't receive anymore of those cursed notes. I haven't heard from sherlock as well, though john have texted me a few times, asking if everything was alright. School had been canceled and will be closed till next week. Today is the day of Bianca's burial, and I'm just about to head over to the cemetery. My dad couldn't come, he's away on a book tour in japan so i am under police surveillance 24/7 but i don't like it. It doesn't make me feel safe at all. To be honest i feel a lot like a criminal under observation.

"Miss Kingston, its time to go" Andrews said from the front door.

"Okay, i'll be right there" i sighed before smoothing out my black dress, putting on my coat and a pair of black leather gloves. The heels of my shoes clicking audibly against the marbled floor of my grand foyer.

"In you go miss" andrews said motioning towards the car as he opened the door for me. The clouds were heavy and dark, but not enough for a heavy down pour. The air was cold and filled with gloom. Perfect for mourning. I slid into the back seat of the car, my dress gliding smoothly against the soft leather of the seat. I never thought id be going to my best friends funeral at such a young age.

* * *

The freshly cut grass was moist with morning dew and left over rain from last nights drizzle. People gathered around the black coffin being lowered into the ground, white roses falling against the shinny wood of my best friends death bed. Family and close friends cried softly as they gave Bianca's coffin one last glimpse. My tears have long dried. I no longer feel as much grief as i did before, mostly now a days all i feel is bitter anguish and emptiness and guilt. She died because of me and it ate at me like a parasite.

I stood there, under the shade of a tree, away from the crowd of mourning loved ones. Sentiment, life would be so much easier without it. No pain, sorrow, guilt or grief.

"You're looking quite dull this morning" a familiar baritone voice said from behind the tree. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Sherlock came towards me, his trademark tweed coat hugging his body perfectly, the lapels of his suit hidden beneath a soft looking navy blue scarf.

"You might not understand what its like sherlock, but i am mourning the loss of a dear friend" i said hoarsely. I looked up at his pale alabaster face, his eyes were as cold and sharp as ever, never missing anything.

"Ah yes, Sentiment" he said. His voice condescending but somewhat soft. I nodded mindlessly.

"Yes sherlock, sentiment." I laughed lightly despite my grief "i read john's blog you know" i said turning to fully face him. His frame was much taller than mine.

"And? Did you find anything worth your interest miss Kingston?" He said. One eyebrow raised challenging me to answer. Suddenly i felt so uncomfortable under his clear and observant gaze. I released a shaky breath through my lips, tucking a strand of my fiery red curls behind an ear.

"Ember. Please call me ember. And yes i believe i did find some pretty interesting things" i said. Wrapping my arms around myself as he kept his never faltering gaze on me. It made me feel so naked and vulnerable. Like a lab rat under a microscope.

I cleared my throat trying to clear my head from his intense blue eyes. "Well, for example; i read in john's blog that you are not a man of sentiment and you seem to take joy from a good murder. You don't like being referred to as a psychopath instead you address yourself as a 'high functioning sociopath' and you think you are better than everyone"

He smirked at me that arrogant smirk of his before letting out a low chuckle. I felt the sound resonate and vibrate in my very core. As much as id hate to admit it but Sherlock Holmes is visually perfect. He's dare i say beautiful? With his high cheek bones; so sharp that it can cut through air. His pale skin against his dark clothing and soft inky brown curls, those lips that can make the most complex of things sound so perfectly clear and poetic. And those eyes that never seem to betray anything beneath the surface of his cool and suave exterior.

"I see you did you research, 'Ember'" he said. My name rolling off his tongue smooth as velvet. What is wrong with me?! I cant have a 'thing' for this man! He is sherlock! What on earth am i thinking! This is bloody confusing.

"Miss, i found something in the car with your name on it" andrews said. His greying hair and wrinkled eyes stood out from all the black he was wearing. He handed me an envelop. The thin paper felt uncomfortably familiar between my fingers. The paper was worn and smelt of blood and roses. Just like the one sherlock found in my locker. I looked up at sherlock with nervous eyes. He stared at the piece of paper in my hands.

"Read it out loud" he said and i unfolded the piece of parchment.

"Just a single bite. Thats all it takes to forget. Sincerely yours -A" i read robotically and i felt my insides churn. What does it mean. Who the hell is this 'A' person?!

"What does it mean? Think sherlock, think! What is it?! I cant seem to remember. Focus! Focus!" Sherlock kept on muttering. Stifling his fingers under his chin. Suddenly it hit me... Like a ton of bricks.

"Snow white..." I muttered mindlessly and sherlock snapped his head towards me.

"What? What did you just say?" He said. His eyes wide as if he just solved it all. I stared up at him.

"Snow white. Its a line from snow white. I know because we once did a play about it. But w-why?" I said puzzled. Whats with all the riddles?! Its driving me crazy!

"He's going to strike again. Its a sign. Soon there will be a new victim" he said running his fingers through his hair "but who? Who would be the next likely subject?"

"Snow white... Why did he choose a line from snow white as the next riddle?" I asked him but he was already walking towards the cemeteries exit. I mindlessly followed him, trying to catch up to his long strides. He hailed a cab and i got in it with him without thinking, leaving andrews behind looking confused and shocked.

"Take us to baker street" sherlock instructed the cabby and soon we were off.

* * *

If i had to describe Sherlock Holme's flat, the proper word would be unique. Things of different odds and ands were scattered everywhere. Sheet music strewn all over the place along with a few mismatched chairs and couches. On the small mantle piece was a human skull. And his dinning table was littered with all sorts of test tubes, beakers and Bunsen burners.

"Something doesn't add up. If he wants to kill you why not just do it? Why leave all these clues?" He said plucking at the strings of a violin. "Unless he has another motive..." He was talking as if no one was there. As if i wasn't there at all.

"Oh hello there, i just thought i'd bring you two some tea" an ageing woman said with a small platter of tea cups and a tea pot. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you Mrs...?" I said not know the kindly ladies name. She smiled at me then looked at sherlock who didn't seem to notice her presence then back to me.

"Mrs. Hudson. My, my, my, aren't you such a pretty little thing" she said with a strange spark in her eyes. Why do i feel like i'm missing something here? "Oh... Where's john? Is he not with you?" Mrs. Hudson asked sherlock who was now busy shuffling through his music sheets.

"No, seems to still be avoiding marry. Trying to busy himself with mundane things such as work" he said without much emotion. He seemed to have moved on from his frantic case adrenalin from earlier and has completely forgotten about it. Seriously this man is a puzzle to behold.

"Oh, poor john. I just hope Mary is alright as well. All this stress cant possibly be good for the baby" mrs. Hudson said with a concerned almost sad look. "Okay then, ill leave the two of you to what ever it is you were doing" she said before leaving the room. I like her, she reminds me of my granny.

"So... About the letter?" I turned towards sherlock with a raised eyebrow which he just ignored.

"Yes, what about it?" He said preoccupied with his violin. I sighed irritably, sensing that it was useless to get him to tell me whats in his head.

"Never mind" i said and he smirked. "I read on johns blog that you can deduce a person with just one look. Is this in any way true?" I asked, tired from all this thinking. I settled myself on a chair behind him drinking my cup of tea. He didn't seem to pay attention.

"Yes" was his short answer.

"I don't believe it" i said trying to push his buttons. I watched through his white button down shirt as the muscles on his back and shoulders flexed as he stiffened. He turned to me slowly, his jaw tense.

"Why not?" He asked almost tauntingly. I snorted in reply. "I can tell your whole life right at this moment as you sit in front of me" he said with pure arrogance.

"Prove it" i said with a small smirk as his lips quirked up at one corner. He strode towards me, leaning down until our faces were a good ten inches away. His hands braced against the armrest on either side of me, effectively trapping me.

"By looking at the way you dress you are obviously from a wealthy family, you talk as if you were giving out orders to your servants indicating that you were spoiled by your parents at an early age and that you are an only child. The way you move your hips when you walk suggests that you have been trained to dance by a professional instructor. The calloused pads of your fingers say that you play an instrument, most accurately the piano. You sing but rarely ever let anyone hear you and you have a serious fear of heights. You cant swim and you have never been kissed by a man on you're entire life" he said without a single quiver. His breath was warm against my cheek and i could feel my heart rate quicken as i stared into his cold blue eyes.

"Did i miss anything?" He said and i shook my head, not trusting my voice to speak. When he pulled away from me i released a breath i didn't know i was holding. Bloody bullocks! What the hell just happened?

* * *

"Alright, all of you got a part and we will start rehearsing by the end of next week just as soon as the schools theatre is cleared off" Mrs. Eleanor said. We were gathered at a park near the school. School was still out so we had to meet up here to plan and rehears for the next play. We were doing Romeo and Juliet this year and i just got assigned the lead role. Alec a senior, will be playing romeo and josh as his understudy. My understudy was surprisingly Henriette. When i saw her earlier she looked a bit different, her once light brown hair was now a similar crimson as mine if not a few shades lighter. It was weird though, the sudden change of her appearance took me by surprise. Maybe she just wanted to try out a new look. Its also been five days since i last spoke with sherlock, but somehow it felt longer. I don't know why though.

"Okay, class dismissed" i heard Mrs. Eleanor yell out to everyone and proceeded to get my things. As i was about to leave i heard Gales voice from behind a tree. She was talking on her phone, her face looked trouble.

"Okay, i know... I'll see you there. Just don't do anything..." She said. Who was she talking to? Gale never looked so disheveled in the entire time that i've known her and frankly she looked as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders as of the moment. Her midnight black hair was unkept and messy in her long braid and dark bags hung beneath her frost grey eyes. Her once creamy skin looked ghastly pale and sickly. She used to be so vibrant which earned her the role of snow white during last years winter play but now she looked nothing like herself.

She stalked off towards the back exit of the park, i followed her quietly without a thought. Not entirely sure what i was doing. It was the middle of autumn and i could feel the crunching of dried leaves under my brown suede boots. Gale walked silently across the street, going through narrow alley ways and streets. Where was she going? Wind whipped my loose red hair around me as i trained my blue eyes towards her, trying not to loose sight of her as i followed close behind. I felt my phone buzz and i answered it quickly.

'_Hello_' it was john.

"Hello? What is it?" I asked in a low whisper. I quickly lost sight of gale. Shit! Where did she go?!

'_Uh... Is sherlock with you_?' John asked almost hesitantly.

"What? No of course not, why would you even think he was with me?" I said a bit shocked and pissed at john for distracting me. I started into the streets again before stopping at an alleyway. Gale was there. She was talking with someone though i couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Look john, i'll talk to you later yea? Good okay bye" i said quickly before shoving my phone back into my coat pocket. Who was she talking to? I couldn't see. Whoever it was, they were hidden in the shadows of the back alley. Suddenly my phone buzzed again. I answered the call ready to tell john to piss off when i heard a much more familiar voice.

'_Where are you_?' Sherlock asked. I can tell he was panting.

"In a back alleyway near the park, why do you ask?" I whispered to the phone.

"Argh! N-nnoo!" I turned around quickly and saw Gale lying on her back, the man she was talking to was gone.

"Oh god no!" I ran towards her. Gale's face was pale, her mouth was sprouting frothy red liquids and she was shaking madly. "Shit! Sherlock! Come here now! Please!" I yelled through the phone not waiting for a reply shoving it back into my coat pocket.

I held gales shoulders, she was no longer shaking and her breathing has become more shallow. "Gale! Oh my god! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" I said frantic and full of panic. Tears streamed down my face like a water fall. She pointed at something on the ground beside her before more frothy blood spurred from her mouth and one last gasped before her eyes rolled back in her eyelids. She stopped breathing. Suddenly sherlock appeared beside me, he hauled me off of gales limp body. My tears never ceasing to fall. I cried in his chest, staining his soft and warm scarf with my tears. Another one of my closest friends... Gone because of me.


End file.
